ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Equalists
Story In a dark room underground, a man with a vest, a hood over his head and a mask on his face sits. His mask is white, except for the big red dot on his forehead. Another man with dark green clothes, a tight head mask covering his head, exposing his mouth and wearing green goggles over his eyes, comes in. He has a generator and two kali sticks on his back. Man: (On one knee) Sir Amon. The preparations are complete. Amon: Good job Lieutenant. It is time to put my most recent plan to action, to destroy the supremacy of benders. End Scene John, Korra and Mako are in a training room, throwing a weight ball back and forth. John is wearing his White Lotus outfit. Jazz music is playing on the radio on the table. Mako: Nice! I know this past week has been tough, but this is the championship. I wish Bolin was here. John: (Catching the ball.) I’m sure he’ll be watching, wishing he was in the arena. Korra: Well, I am psyched! We are going to kick some serious (The music goes off, turning to static.) Amon: (On radio) Good morning, Republic City. This is Amon speaking. I am sure that you are all excited for the Championship Pro-bending match tonight. This appalling sport of glorifying bending is an insult to us non-benders, so tonight is the perfect opportunity to spread our revolution. I implore the leaders of Republic City to cancel the Pro-bending championships, or suffer our wrath. (The radio goes back to static, returning to the jazz music.) John: That’s Amon? Korra: Yeah. Let’s go to town hall, make sure that they have the championship. John: I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. Mako: This is what we’ve trained for. We have to do something. John: You guys are free to if you want. But I’ve been trying to stay out of trouble. Korra: Really? How’s that working for you? John: Not my fault I keep getting caught up with the bad crowd. (Korra takes pride in the statement.) Go. If we have the match, I’ll see you there. End Scene That evening, the Pro-bending arena is completely full, with metalbender police officers at every exit. They have metal vests, and spools of metal cables on their backs. Tenzin and a woman police officer are standing by one exit. Woman: I’ve told you, I don’t need you to babysit me! Tenzin: I am well aware that you can handle yourself, Lin. However, Amon shouldn’t be underestimated, and I just want to make sure. (John, Korra and Mako are being brought to the arena.) John: Who’s the woman with Tenzin? Korra: Police Chief Lin Bei Fong. And Tenzin’s old girlfriend. John: Aang’s son dated Toph’s daughter. That seems weird. Announcer: And welcome to the event you’ve all been waiting for! The Championship round! Introducing Republic City’s Fire Ferrets! Mako, Avatar Korra and John! And now, our reigning champions, the White Falls Wolf Bats! Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu! Fireworks go off, as guys dressed as wolf bats come out onto the arena. They howl to the sky, and pull off their robes and masks. Tahno has long black, flowing hair down the right side of his head. Ming has black hair while Shaozu has brown hair. Tahno: Look at them! More victims for the slaughter. Korra: Oh, you want to dance, pretty boy? Bring it on. (The bell dings, as Tahno appears right in front of Korra, swinging a water enveloped fist. She barely dodges, jumping back.) What the? Shaozu releases a stream of fire, holding it and knocking Korra back. John stomps the ground, when Ming moves his hands, the earth disks John was bending flying at his legs, knocking him down. Mako releases bursts of flames, but Tahno blasts him with a constant stream of water, keeping him down. Announcer: I can’t believe what I’m seeing! The Wolf bats are cheating left and right, yet the refs aren’t calling it out! I’m not sure where the ref is, but he is not watching this match! John launches several earth disks, the Wolf bats dodging. Tahno then fires ice shards at him, and John moves an earth disk to defend himself. Ping squeezes his fists, destroying John’s earth disk. He’s hit hard, and knocked into the third ring. Mako and Korra are close behind him. Ping gets behind Tahno, and breaks an earth disk in his water, as Tahno launches it at the Fire Ferrets. He fires it, and the rocky water hits the Fire Ferrets, knocking all three of them off the arena, and into the drip. Announcer: And there’s no way the ref will call that legal. Ref: Knockout! Announcer: But he does! The winners of this year’s tournament are the Wolf bats! Tenzin: Oh, come on! Open your eyes, you stupid ref! They cheated the entire match! Lin: Just let it go. Tenzin: How can I let it go when (He stops mid-sentence, as a man in a black jumpsuit with a gas mask on, and a sparkling electric gauntlet on his right hand sneaking up on Lin.) Lin! (The figure grabs Lin, electrocuting her. Tenzin goes to attack, but he’s electrocuted, knocked out cold with Lin.) Electricity sparks throughout the arena, Equalists coming out and stunning all the police officers. John, Korra and Mako are floating in the water, seeing the events unfold. Korra: We’ve got to get up there! (Lieutenant appears at the landing near them, sticking his kali sticks into the water. They spark, and release electricity, electrocuting them. They scream, falling unconscious.) Tahno and his team look around, terrified. Tahno: What, what is going on? (Then, the glass ceiling breaks, as Amon is lowered on a round platform attached to a cable. He lands on the arena, as Equalists join him, capturing the Wolf bats.) What do you want?! Amon: I am here to show how you benders think you are “superior.” (He speaks loud enough for everyone to hear.) Tonight, you cheered and cried for your “champions.” You paid to see these slimes cheat their way to victory, and you have no problems with that. This is how benders are in real life, using their bending to suppress those weaker than them, mainly non-benders. I am proud to say that the revolution has begun! (Amon walks up to Tahno, who was on his knees.) Say goodbye to your bending. Tahno: No, please! I’ll give you anything! NNNNOOOOOOO! (Amon grabs Tahno’s head, pressing his thumb into Tahno’s forehead. He gasps, and falls onto his side, out cold with his eyes wide open.) John wakes up, him, Korra and Mako tied to a pillar below the arena. Korra: Ugh! Let us out! Mako: It’s no good. We’re trapped. John: Please. (John turns into Grey Matter, slipping out of the cables. This loosens the cables, and Korra and Mako get out.) Grey Matter: Sometimes it’s good to be small. Mako: (Surprised) You, what are you? Grey Matter: A freak with a hero complex. Though that might be because I was a hero for a while, and it’s relatively impossible to get over. (He spots Lieutenant going up into the crowd.) Mustache dude is mine. Grey Matter takes off into a run, and shifts to Mummy Dusk. He stretches his bandages, and pulls himself up into the stands, cutting off Lieutenant’s path. Mummy Dusk: Going somewhere? Lieutenant: What the heck are you? Mummy Dusk: A spirit who disagrees with what you’re doing. Mummy Dusk stretches his fist, which Lieutenant dodges and runs at Mummy Dusk. He slams his kali staffs into Mummy Dusk, electricity running. Mummy Dusk is unaffected, as bandages stretch from his chest, wrapping around Lieutenant, cutting off and leaving Lieutenant tied up. Meanwhile, Amon gets back on the platform, and is raised up out of the arena, towards an airship above the arena. A spiraling tower of water shoots out of the drip, Korra riding it. Amon looks down on him, being lifted up out of the hole in the glass ceiling. Then, the water runs out, and Korra floats momentarily. She starts to fall, when she’s caught by Stinkfly. Korra: John?! Stinkfly: All aboard! (Stinkfly swings Korra, then tosses her, knocking an Equalist off his platform. She rides it up, heading towards the airship. Then, metal cables wrap around Stinkfly’s tail, pulling down slightly.) Huh? Lin was pulling herself up on the cables, getting closer to Stinkfly. Stinkfly makes it outside, and Lin lands on the roof, surrounded by Equalists. She extends her cables, whipping away charging Equalists. Stinkfly flies around, spitting slime at them. The Equalists dodge and throw bolas, balls on robes that wrap around Stinkfly, trapping his wings, and causing him to crash onto the roof. Stinkfly: Not good. Korra is riding the platform, Equalists throwing bolas at her. She releases bursts of fire, knocking them away. Amon makes it inside the airship, and looks down at Korra, who’s face was filled with anger. Amon: Till next time, Avatar. (Then line is cut, as Korra begins to fall, releasing a fire burst at Amon. He steps back, the attack going straight up. Korra falls towards the roof, while Lin makes her way to Stinkfly, cutting the bolas.) Stinkfly: Thanks. (He flies off, heading towards Korra. Lin diverts bolas flung at him as he catches Korra, lowering her onto the roof. She then releases bursts of fire, fighting off the Equalists.) An Equalist comes at Stinkfly, an electric gauntlet in hand. Stinkfly shifts to Lodestar, and releases magnetic waves, holding the Equalist up by the gauntlet. Lodestar: My, what an electrifying personality you have. (He throws the Equalist, while another one strikes him in the chest, pushing him back. He is standing back to back with Lin.) Lin: A metal man. So, you’re Bigfoot. Lodestar: (Sighs) Of course that’d be the one thing of me Toph would care to mention. Lodestar uses his magnetic waves to lift Lin over his head, who extends the cables. Lodestar spins her around, whipping at the approaching Equalists. They grab the wires with electric gauntlets, electricity traveling up them. Lodestar focuses his magnetic waves at the cables, stopping the flow of electricity. Lin retracts her cables, the electricity falling off. Lodestar then launches Lin into the air, as she extends her cables and catches onto a cable with a platform, pulling herself up. Lodestar spins, catching four Equalists and slamming them into each other. Lodestar: And that takes care of that. Ugh! (He’s hit by a stream of electricity, and falls to the ground, reverting. John looks, seeing Lieutenant standing a distance away.) Lieutenant: I win this one, spirit boy. Korra appears, kicking at Lieutenant’s head with a wave of fire. He blocks it, and releases a stream of electricity from his kali sticks. Korra counters them with a fire burst from her feet, then releases a fire blast at Lieutenant. John stands up, looking up at the airship. He takes a deep breath, and thrusts his hands forward. A large purple fire blast shoots out, breaking the glass ceiling underneath him and the others. The fire blast goes off course, missing the airship. Lin looks down, and sees Korra falling to her death. Begrudgingly, she lets go of the cable, and dives down. John is launched straight down, and spins, using airbending to soften his landing. He still crashes into the stands. Lin extends her cables, wrapping around Korra, then back up at a support beam, which stops them. They hang limply as the airship escapes. Tenzin wakes up, looking at the arena. Tenzin: So. War is upon us. Characters *John Spacewalker *Korra *Mako *Tenzin *Lin Beifong *Announcer *White Falls Wolfbats **Tahno **Ming **Shaozu Villains *Equalists **Amon **Lieutenant Aliens By Clone 2 *Grey Matter *Mummy Dusk *Stinkfly *Lodestar Trivia *The Equalists make their first appearance. *Amon's ability to remove bending is also shown for the first time. *John's firebending is now purple. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc